mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:*Kinz*
ARCHIVE 1: TEH WHEE ARCHIVE CLAUSTROPHOBIC MENACE! (cont.) }} One of Puff's Friend Congratz!}}'' Hello, hikari. thanks for greet me to wiki. tell me, what's new here? Stuffley-Stufferz-Stuffenkinzly-Stuff }} Singing Abilities Archive What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong.}} I flooded teh My Home with my edits, though.}} Yeah, I think I'll be on most of the day. I'm plannin' on makin' another comic soon, though...I might be away for a little around then.}} }} I'M A WINEE! Yah! From MySims Reality, you kick me out, so... Hikari, Secretive, Skyler, Neural, Dentface, Peace Out, Zordon, Hollol, Zeus, April, Kat, Corey. Esuoh ruoy nurb lliw I. -- Gino Delicioso 09:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Pink-n-Himer be Peppy. Thanks!!!! By hipchick Thanks Hikari. I won't get scared of Secret, she can have preston! I'll try to be friends with her also. Oh, and just call me sam. If not Yuki will bite you! OOH }} }} ... Andy is on drugs.}} I MUST MAKE TEH RAINBOW LLAMAS ATTACK YOU! }} TDC introduce...Sky! *facepalm* I'll be there! }} The Gazette TOTAL MYSIMS ISLAND ELIMINATION THIS IS. the viewers should NOT have to vote off anyone. It is YOUR show, so YOU decide who they eliminate! :) Thanx OMG!!! *fan girl scream* }} Hey Couple of random Pooness. WATCH THIS! }} }} }} Change of plans Mwuhahaaaaa!!! Just Letting You Know HOW 'BOUT THEM APPLES! }} MICHELLE!!! ... Luckeh Star Misao (teh character in my current blog icon) be awesome too. I've only watched up to episode 13...dunno why, but I haven't watched any farther than that. I plan to sometime this summer... Um, Shugo Chara is also an interesting anime, though it is a little girly... I've been watching that series for 2 years...you might want to check that out as well...}} As far as I know, TV Tokyo has recently stripped all of the episodes uploaded by people off of YouTube...}} Though, somehow, I don't think Konata's um...eyes suit your character somehow... }} Um... .}} 2 Things Broken PC? #Has any strange glitches been happening while it wasn't broke? #Has any viruses been detected in your computer? #Has anyone visited your Gardens lately? Answer the questions, please, and tell what how it's broken.}} Meh Show! I've seen other people's TDI based shows and they kinda use the exact same challenges. I only did that for the first episode cuz, well couldn't think of anything. Got any ideas for a future challenge?}} Muahahahahahahahaha!!!! xD! Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 21:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) WIPEOUT! }} Tags. Just put a fact about yourself on your user page under a section called Tags, and then tag someone else... WE CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!!! }} Ferocious panda bears }} } |text = Hi, It's me... Mayor Zain, yeah, uhh... you know those bold letters on your Zombie Blog... how do you comment with it... I be confused... }} } |text = The writing in bold letters bit... }} } |text = thanks... I'll be on teh Zombie Blog now....! }} BOOM! Your head exploded! }} Flipped up tags... }} }} Ready our forces }} } |text = If I added you to my buddy list... you have to add me to yours... please?! Anyway, I'm in Miami on Wednesday... JUST 2 DAYS! Oh and I added a bit of drama to Hikarilese RP, check pages 2-3! I'm enjoying that blog! Make Hikarilese RP 2 where there is another way to get infected! THAT BE AWESUM! YAY YAY YAY! }} } |text = What's your MySims PC Persona? If you have one!!! }} Ohh... } |text = Man... but do you remember?! }} OHAI }} o.o Total... Drama... WORLD TOUR!!! }} Waffles }} THAT'S MESSED UP! Ribbit }} MOO. }} #kthxbai}} |mood=angry}} |mood=boo}} klioioioklhgyuty894y78967 Azumanga Daioooooh }} PLEASE COME! } |text = Hey, HIKARI, can you join Cooking Class RP, just type this: User_blog:Mayor_Zain/Cooking_Class_RP}} OMGINO (Ohmygoshies I Know) OH MY FLIPPIN GOSHIES You are tagged with... }} COLORFUL SIGNATURE I found the problem. Apparently, You can't have more than two links in ya Signature. I'm not using a Word Bubble to test the signature out. --[[User:Wii maniac|Wii Maniac Talk the Talk!]] 04:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) }} }} --[[User:Wii maniac|Wii Maniac Talk the Talk!]] 04:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) YES! Not really a Touhou song though, it's made by IOSYS who's a group that make Touhou remixes. And I managed to memorize the song a looong time ago. }} TDC BLOG! } |text = Hikari, do you wanna appear in Underwater Adventure? I really want some more people to prevent me from leaving MySims Wiki! Also, an AU is stalkin' meh on MySims Fanon on my blog! Goshies! See it here! Please reply! }} Gifs }} Mega Shoe Toss )}} Wipeout }} Is it true you're quitting TDI Camps Wiki? :( Teddy10 Well, I might join this wiki...since I'm mainly on TDI camps and ....my secret wiki. Can you help me get started with all the user templates... Re: Pablo's talk page. Hey, Check out Camp out 101! You are featured in there! Yeah, so I'm gonna edit soon! I need you to come up with some dialogue for yourself for the beginning, if you are voted off, if you succeed an event and if you win the show... don't forget if you lose the event and show.... Good luck! Mayor Zain 17:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) o.o Teh Crossing of Animals I watched dat movie with subs a few years ago. Also, uh...has you ever went on a site called Animal Crossing Community? *shifty eyes* I dunno if I asked you before...}} Well, their community's a lot like ours (only a lot bigger). Everything be family friendly and there's a very strict language filter...I used to have like 112 buddies on there (though, I only spoke to like 10-20 of them daily). There is a troll problem there as well (though, I never participate in them, only lurk over to see what's happening). *shifty eyes* ALSO, UH...UH...TONY THE TIGER IS ORANGE!!! }} OVERJOYED!!! }} }} }} RE:AD REQUEST Do you want any particular background thingy for teh ad? You can give me one like the one you gave for teh Total Sim Island thing.}} If MySims PC doesn't have that hairstyle, what shall I use instead?}} Out in the globe MIKU! *shot* My fave Miku songs are Love is War, Melt, Romeo and Cinderella and JOKER. DID YOU KNOW I HAS HATSUNE MIKU: PROJECT DIVA? }}